


Happy Birthday

by PekoIsBaby



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gundham's an idiot but y'know so is his boyfriend so it's cool, Kaz is such a little dork, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, They don't get together here but it's only a matter of time y'know, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoIsBaby/pseuds/PekoIsBaby
Summary: Gundham's birthday usually passed without fanfare. He'd kept it a secret from his fellow classmates, so the only 'celebration' he really ever got was a message from his mother.Then, at exactly 12:00 AM on December 14th, Gundham gets a text.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 31
Kudos: 181





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa
> 
> I love Soudam
> 
> So much
> 
> It's so good
> 
> I wrote this originally on December 14th for Gundham's birthday, but I'm only posting it now because I'm a hack
> 
> Sorry for the egregiously poor characterization, I do try but these dumbasses spend way too long hating each other and I needed to speed it up
> 
> Enjoy!

Gundham Tanaka had never understood the appeal of birthdays.

Certainly, he recognized how important they were for his peers. The day that any one of his dear classmates had come into this hellish world was a day meant for rejoicing. And, indeed, they always were; Gundham had seen the birthdays of nine of his classmates come and go, each blessed day treated as a holiday worthy of the birth of a god (mostly due to the efforts of his closest ally and fellow pursuer of the throne of Hell, Sonia Nevermind).

That was exactly why he hadn’t told anyone about his.

His fellow classmates simply could not understand him. They could not comprehend (at least, not without serious injury to themselves) that he had not been ‘born’ so much as he had been forged, burnt and melted and resized and reshaped into the dark and perfect form he now wore in this realm. The date that marked that unnatural creation should never be treated like a day of celebration. His birthday was a day of great suffering for all those who stood against him. There was no joy in it at all. So, knowing all too well what would await him should he alert anyone to the date, he chose to keep quiet.

So, naturally, when his phone buzzed at precisely 12:00 AM on December 14th, he was understandably a little confused.

The number was one he didn’t recognize (Gundham always saved contacts, whether he expected to ever message the person again or not). The message itself was short, unpunctuated, reading more like an afterthought than anything else.

**???: happy birthday**

Gundham frowned. He could see between the threads of time and space, read the truth as easily as the words on his phone, and yet nothing gave him any clue as to who this person could be. No one knew his birthday. To his knowledge, no one knew his number and hadn’t yet messaged him on one issue or another. His mother would be asleep, the protective shield he’d installed in her room keeping demons at bay, so even if he’d somehow lost her number, she wouldn’t be texting so late. He sent a text back after a moment.

**Gundham Tanaka: Who are you? How did you find this number?**

**???: miss sonia gave it to me as long as i promised not to harass you. just wanted to tell you happy birthday**

Oh. Kazuichi. Gundham entered the contact into his phone, wondering what on Earth possessed Kazuichi Souda to wish him a happy birthday. They were by no means friends; indeed, Kazuichi seemed to be one of the few students at Hope’s Peak who actively expressed his _dislike_ of Gundham. And…

**Gundham Tanaka: How did you know my date of birth? That is a secret I have guarded closely for many months now, and not one I was keen to divulge.**

**Kazuichi Souda: oh my god you actually text like that jesus**

**Kazuichi Souda: i just checked your report card. its common knowledge if you look for it**

At this point, Gundham had sat up in bed, giving all his attention to the screen in his hand.

**Gundham Tanaka: And why, pray tell, were you looking for it?**

**Kazuichi Souda: figured miss sonia would like it if i said something nice, ok? plus, nobody was sending messages around about surprise parties or whatever so i figured id hit you up in case nothing happened**

**Gundham Tanaka: So this was all motivated by concern for my well-being? If so, you should not have bothered. My dark heart cannot be tainted with sorrow, especially not for such a trifle. As a matter of fact, I kept my birthday hidden for precisely this reason.**

**Kazuichi Souda: dude are you like**

**Kazuichi Souda: okay**

**Kazuichi Souda: do you need professional help**

**Kazuichi Souda: no one says trifle anymore**

**Kazuichi Souda: is your heart a fucking dessert**

**Kazuichi Souda: but seriously, like i said, it was for miss sonia**

**Kazuichi Souda: not for you**

Gundham elected to ignore the first five messages and focus on the last two. Kazuichi had to have realized that Sonia hadn’t known about Gundham’s birthday (his dark queen was exceptionally gifted in organization, and had set her sights on preparing the best birthday parties for each of her classmates, so he had no doubt that everyone would know about his birthday the second she caught wind). If Kazuichi really had wanted to impress “Miss Sonia”, he could have just approached Gundham in class. Or, better yet, told Sonia of the date, and allowed her to prepare as usual. Gundham was many things, but he wasn’t a fool. There was something else going on.

He told Kazuichi as much in a long-winded message. For a while, there wasn’t a response; Gundham could picture the Ultimate Mechanic in startling detail, staring at his screen, wondering at how easily he’d been caught. Surely, Kazuichi now understood who he was dealing with.

**Kazuichi Souda: you dont have to fucking psychoanalyze me im just trying to be nice**

**Gundham Tanaka: You have never been “nice” to me a day in your life. What has changed?**

**Kazuichi Souda: i just know how it feels to have nobody wish you a happy birthday ok**

**Kazuichi Souda: i didnt want you to have to deal with that**

**Kazuichi Souda: but i figured you were keeping it under wraps for a reason so i thought id just text you**

**Kazuichi Souda: for-fucking-give me for imagining for a second you were a normal person, i dont know what i was thinking**

Had he _offended_ the mechanic? Gundham reread the texts, trying to parse more meaning from them. Kazuichi’s birthday had been forgotten in the past. He could read that much. Anger filled Gundham’s dark heart at the thought. For no classmate to recognize his birthday was fine, but no one at all?

He stared at his cell phone for a moment, typing and retyping an… apology? Did he owe Kazuichi an apology?

Perhaps he could have been less cold.

**Gundham Tanaka: I apologize, Kazuichi. I believe my harsh words may have been laden with too much power and I might have injured you. I simply prefer for my birthday to remain secret, and was surprised to know that anyone had found out. That being said, I appreciate the gesture.**

**Kazuichi Souda: you didnt fuckin shoot me with your word bullets or whatever, thats stupid**

**Kazuichi Souda: and its no problem. i wont even mention it again if you dont want, i just thought id say something**

**Gundham Tanaka: Thank you for that.**

**Kazuichi Souda: and im gonna give you something, ok? im not gonna take no for an answer so just let me know if i can give it to you in class or if we have to meet elsewhere**

Gundham wondered if Kazuichi had somehow become possessed by an evil spirit. Never, in all his wildest dreams, had he imagined the sharp-toothed devil texting him past midnight, promising Gundham a birthday gift and asking where he should present it to him. He didn’t ask Kazuichi if he had been in the presence of a demon - besides himself, of course - for fear of angering him, but he promised himself to remember to check for hell’s mark within his classmate’s heart.

**Gundham Tanaka: That’s fine, I suppose. Meet me in the dining hall come lunchtime. Until then, I’d ask that you get some sleep. It’s late.**

**Kazuichi Souda: your not my mom**

**Gundham Tanaka: I can assure you, this is true. However, it is, as you so astutely pointed out, my birthday. I believe that gives me certain privileges, such as the right to tell you to go to bed.**

**Kazuichi Souda: fuck**

**Kazuichi Souda: ok**

**Kazuichi Souda: good night**

Gundham snorted, sending back a quick ‘Good night.’ before placing his phone on the desk and lying down. He was confused, but not entirely unhappy. At least Kazuichi wasn’t angry with him.

The next morning came far sooner than Gundham would have liked. He checked on his animals, most of whom were either asleep or raising the hell that had become akin to his alarm clock in the little dorm room. Gently, he let his beloved Four Dark Devas of Destruction crawl into his scarf and burrow into their respective hiding spots, careful not to let any of them cross into another’s territory (it _was_ his birthday, and he’d much rather escape unscathed). His mother called him to wish him a happy birthday, but otherwise nothing was out of the ordinary. No unknown numbers messaged him, and, aside from a “Good morning, Gundham!” from Sonia, his friends were all quiet. Gundham prayed that Kazuichi had been telling the truth when he said he hadn’t told anyone else, but he fretted.

His fears turned out to be in vain, because no one in class 77 seemed to really know it was Monday, let alone December 14th, let alone Gundham’s birthday. Nagito gave him a strange look as he entered, but Nagito gave _everyone_ strange looks at every convenient time, so Gundham was safe in his assumption that it was unrelated. His eyes sought out Kazuichi, only to find that the pink-haired teenager was staring out the window, pretending he didn’t exist. Gundham fought back a smile - he had no doubt that Kazuichi’s avoidance of Gundham was entirely intentional and entirely for Gundham’s benefit, and felt oddly touched - and sat down next to Sonia, who lit up at his approach.

“Ah, Gundham! Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. Was your night plagued by the dark machinations of some demon or another, or were you able to rest with the aid of my protective charm?” Sonia had complained of nightmares the week before, and Gundham had (naturally) given her a talisman to keep her safe.

“I don’t remember,” Sonia confessed. “I’ve completely forgotten my dreams. That being said, I did wake up feeling better rested, so I’m optimistic! Thank you, Gundham.”

Gundham flushed, embarrassed (and proud that, at least, he’d helped a little). “It is no trouble. Feel free to ask should you need anything else, alright?”

“I will! Same to you.”

Before Gundham could respond, class had begun and they were forced into silence.

About ten minutes into class, he got a text.

**Kazuichi Souda: what the fuck is the teacher talking about**

**Kazuichi Souda: what is an autotroph im going insane**

Gundham carefully made sure the teacher wasn’t looking at him before responding.

**Gundham Tanaka:You are the Ultimate Mechanic, aren’t you? Shouldn’t science be a strong suit for you?**

**Kazuichi Souda: yeah like**

**Kazuichi Souda: fucking physics or something**

**Kazuichi Souda: not this shit**

**Kazuichi Souda: why do i even need biology**

**Kazuichi Souda: whose idea was it to make all the words last for five syllables**

Gundham stifled a laugh. Biology was one of his best subjects - with his profession, it was something of a natural fit - but it was strangely charming to see Kazuichi’s frustration with it.

**Gundham Tanaka: To answer your question, an autotroph is an organism capable of self-nourishment.**

**Kazuichi Souda: …**

**Kazuichi Souda: gundham i swear to god i hate you**

**Kazuichi Souda: what the fuck does that MEAN**

**Gundham Tanaka: They can make their own food. An example might be plants, who photosynthesize their own food.**

From across the room, Gundham could see Kazuichi lift his head in realization. He bit back a smile—the concept had seemed so obvious to his brilliant mind, but it appeared that Kazuichi had just experienced a breakthrough.

**Kazuichi Souda: wait shit that kinda makes sense**

**Kazuichi Souda: so like**

**Kazuichi Souda: internally right? im not an autotroph because i made myself a hot dog at 3 in the morning last night**

**Gundham Tanaka: I told you to go to sleep, but no, that would not make you an autotroph.**

**Kazuichi Souda: i cannot believe im saying this but thank you thank you thank you**

**Kazuichi Souda: i was so confused this shit makes no sense**

**Kazuichi Souda: im so dumb oh my god**

Gundham shook his head, struggling to maintain a cool expression. Sonia kicked him gently under the table to get his attention.

“Who are you texting?” She whispered.

“A fool,” he whispered back.

**Gundham Tanaka: You are not ‘dumb’. I myself struggle with some subjects that you no doubt find simple. Would you dare to call me unintelligent?**

**Kazuichi Souda: yes**

**Kazuichi Souda: but not right now because ur saving my ass**

Gundham stifled a snort. Sonia raised her eyebrows.

“A clever fool, it would seem.”

Gundham shot her a look. “Do not give him such credit. He is a nuisance, and I long for the moment that he stops sending me these infernal messages.”

**Gundham Tanaka: You have perhaps more nerve than I give you credit for. I appreciate that mettle, Kazuichi.**

**Kazuichi Souda: is that your way of saying im actually a bad bitch and youre sorry for calling me a coward**

**Gundham Tanaka: I would never apologize for calling you a coward. I speak only truth. One can be a brave coward just as easily as one can be a foolhardy genius.**

**Kazuichi Souda: ,,you really just have no idea what the fuck youre talking about ever do you**

“ _Kazuichi Souda?_ ” Gundham whipped his head around at the shout to see Sonia reading over his shoulder, mouth agape. The teacher opened her mouth to scold Sonia for yelling, but the bell rang before she had a chance.

“I told you it was a fool,” Gundham said, picking up a bag.

“Then why are you texting him?”

“He told me he requested my number from you. Why are you surprised?” The two stood up and left the classroom together.

“I gave him the number because I assumed you wouldn’t answer. Why did he want it, anyway?”

Gundham stiffened. “He had a question regarding his confusion on biology. I, being the resident animal expert, was uniquely positioned to help him. He continued to be confused in class, so I messaged him with support.”

Sonia shook her head, laughing. “Gundham, for a dark construct formed in the deepest pits of Hell, you are a remarkably kind person.”

Gundham snorted. “I am unsure if that was meant to be a compliment or not, but it is nevertheless false. I have no love in my heart for any mortal creature, and Kazuichi Souda is no more of an exception than you are.”

Sonia nodded in understanding, smile a little too teasing for Gundham’s comfort. “Of course. How could I forget?” She air-patted his shoulder, careful not to actually touch his poisoned form. “Alright, I have to go to class. See you later, alligator!” Sonia skipped away. Gundham shook away her words and walked down the hallway to his next class.

The periods passed slowly, with little interest beyond the odd message from Kazuichi.

**Kazuichi Souda: my english teachers talking about some shit he doesnt understand**

**Kazuichi Souda: like i know this isnt an actual class about cars but please sir do the bare minimum amount of research**

**Kazuichi Souda: that is. not what an engine does. what the fuck.**

**Kazuichi Souda: did you go to grade school?? how are you a teacher??**

Gundham responded as best as he could. He surprised himself by actually being interested in what Kazuichi had to say—when they weren’t at one another’s throats, that is. He was intelligent, and, despite the atrocious grammar, somewhat articulate when it came to things he was interested in (Gundham had asked what exactly an engine _did_ do and had gotten a small essay in response). Finally, during his first free period, he asked Kazuichi a question.

**Gundham Tanaka: Kazuichi, would you mind explaining to me why you are messaging me during these school hours? I was under the impression that you hated me.**

**Kazuichi Souda: do you want me to stop**

**Gundham Tanaka: Fear not, my fiery wrath has not yet been turned upon you. I am simply curious.**

**Kazuichi Souda: oh uhh yeah i do**

**Kazuichi Souda: hate you i mean**

**Kazuichi Souda: but,, i mean who else am i gonna text**

**Kazuichi Souda: im pretty sure hajime and fuyuhiko have me on silent (understandably)**

**Kazuichi Souda: miss sonia’s probably blocked me at this point**

**Kazuichi Souda: and im pretty much terrified of everyone else in our class**

**Gundham Tanaka: But you’re not afraid of me?**

**Kazuichi Souda: dude i mean this in the best way because you seem chiller than i expected but you are literally the least scary person i have ever met**

**Kazuichi Souda: you text in full sentences**

**Gundham Tanaka: I do not.**

**Kazuichi Souda: ok fine but you put punctuation and shit and thats basically the same thing**

**Kazuichi Souda: youre just,,, i dunno, i guess i dont care so much what you think?**

**Kazuichi Souda: and i gotta tell SOMEONE whats going on with my day or im gonna go insane**

**Kazuichi Souda: its really just convenience man**

**Kazuichi Souda: also its your bday so im making sure you dont spend a second of it without the ultimate gift that is my presence**

**Kazuichi Souda: that was a joke im so sorry**

Gundham thought about that. “I don’t care so much what you think” was probably supposed to offend him, but he found that, when all was said and done, it really didn’t. He didn’t have a problem with being Kazuichi’s venting dummy, even if it was just for today.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Gundham had what must have been hundreds of text messages back and forth between Kazuichi and himself (most from Kazuichi, but a fair amount sent back). He waited in the dining hall, anxious to see if their almost-camaraderie would keep in a physical setting.

“Gundham?” Gundham turned to see Kazuichi enter the dining hall. Because the students of Hope’s Peak Academy were as a rule antisocial and cliquey, the dining hall was nearly completely empty. The only other person - a girl with long, pale lavender hair and violet eyes who looked a year too young to be attending the school - stood up as soon as Kazuichi entered, as though sensing that her quiet peace was soon to be disturbed, and walked out, the click of her boots perfectly in time with the swish of her hair.

“Hello, Kazuichi.” Gundham was sitting on a table, and gestured for his classmate to come join him. He did.

“Uh… first, thanks for putting up with… all this.” Kazuichi held up his phone. “I get kinda antsy in class.”

“It was no concern of mine,” Gundham assured him. “My attention span is capable of handling both the intricacies of my classes and the bewildering messages from one who I thought was my rival.”

Kazuichi half-smiled in amused confusion. “Cool beans, jabroski. Uh… here. Sorry about the shitty wrapping, I basically found out about your birthday yesterday. Stayed up all night on it.” Out of his pocket, Kazuichi pulled a small box that had clearly once held a tool or a piece for some project or another, but had been hastily painted jet-black. He handed it to Gundham, who opened it (not without some caution).

Inside the box, gleaming in different shades of metal, was a hamster.

Gundham blinked in surprise as he pulled it out. It was anatomically perfect, albeit formed with gears and plating and nuts and bolts (which he suspected was an aesthetic choice, not a lack of skill). It sat in a hunched position, almost perfectly round, head poking slightly out of its thick body. Sticking out of its side was a small crank.

“Wind it up, okay? I want you to see what it does.”

Gundham did as he was told, and, before his eyes, the ‘hamster’ came alive, standing up on its hind legs, sniffing, and then taking two smooth steps forward before repeating the motion. It did this for about five seconds before coming to a halt.

Gundham was stunned silent. It was so expertly crafted and designed, but it also felt… oddly personal, somehow. As though he’d been handed something almost living and tasked with protecting it. It was _beautiful_.

“I, uh… I know you’re not really big on people, right? You like animals because they make sense?” Kazuichi gestured to the wind-up toy. “Machines make sense to me. So, uh, I figured I’d combine them.” Kazuichi waited a moment. “Please say something, I’m panicking over here.”

Gundham tried to find words. He couldn’t possibly fathom why Kazuichi had worked so hard to make something for _him_ of all people, but he held it as though it were something more precious than the rarest jewels. As if he was holding a piece of Kazuichi Souda’s heart in his hands. “It is a gift befitting a god, Kazuichi. Thank you, sincerely.”

A real smile spread across the mechanic’s face. “Hey, no problem! I can make more, if you want. It was kind of a fun distraction from actual schoolwork.”

“Please, do not allow me to keep you from your work. Or,” Gundham added with a sharp look, “your sleep schedule. Your remark about pulling an all-nighter did not escape my eternally watchful third eye.”

“Okay, okay. Jeez, when did you get so pushy?” Kazuichi adjusted his beanie as he spoke.

“The health of my bitter rival is of the utmost importance to me. How will I best you based on my own merit if you are dying from sleep deprivation?”

Kazuichi laughed. “So you just don’t want my dumb ass to get me killed before you can?”

“Precisely,” Gundham confirmed. “I am glad that we are in agreement.”

“Okay, fine. I promise not to drive myself insane by staying up all night. Can you promise not to get bitten by a poisonous snake or mauled by a tiger and die?”

Gundham scoffed. “Naturally. I have bested the great chimera herself, and you believe me to fear a serpent or a great cat? It seems that your mind is full of holes, Sharp-Toothed One.”

“Whatever you’re on, I’ll take two.” Kazuichi giggled. He actually giggled. It wasn’t, Gundham decided, an unpleasant noise.

What was it Kazuichi had said last night? He knew how it felt to have no one notice his birthday?

Gundham checked his e-Handbook later that day, when no one was around to see it.

 _June 29th._ He silently committed the date to memory, already wondering what he could give Kazuichi that would bring him half as much joy as the gift he’d received. No matter how often they fought, Kazuichi didn’t deserve to have his birthday forgotten ever again.

Gundham wound up the mechanical hamster and watched its looping routine, a smile forming against his lips.

Maybe birthdays weren’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Kyoko is at Hope's Peak yes it's so she can do some preliminary investigation on a Certain Principal no she isn't supposed to be there
> 
> Kaz and Gundham are so stupid oh my god bless their dumb little hearts
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
